


War Between Gods

by KYTH



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYTH/pseuds/KYTH
Summary: O destino tem meios perversos e misteriosos de agir. Em meio a uma guerra em busca de poder, o destino de três almas se cruzam. Três almas completamente diferentes, mas que ainda assim se completam perfeitamente em meio ao caos que marcha em suas direções. A ganância por poder será mais forte, e separará o que esta destinado a ser, ou esses três serão capazes de enfrentar os obstáculos que se interpõe em seus caminhos sem que seus laços sejam quebrados?Uma guerra se aproxima. Uma guerra entre os seres mais poderosos. Uma guerra entre Deuses!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish, Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 1





	1. O Garoto e a adaga

A besta avançou contra o encapuzado desferindo um golpe horizontal de sua espada enorme. A lâmina cortou o ar, poucos centímetros acima do corpo do rapaz, que jogou o torso para trás, desviando do golpe da arma. O adolescente saltou para trás, aproveitando a inclinação do seu corpo e colocando as mãos no chão, erguendo os pés e o corpo em sequência. O monstro girou, tentando acertar o rapaz com a sua cauda serpente quando o mesmo já estava em pé novamente.

O rapaz deu um pequeno salto, o suficiente para abrir as pernas no ar e permitir que o seu corpo caísse no chão, com as pernas estiradas e o torso colado à perna direita e rente ao chão. O membro traseiro da besta passou por cima do rapaz, que tratou de se erguer antes que o seu adversário pudesse atacar mais uma vez.

O rapaz correu até a besta e saltou, desferindo um chute no rosto de touro da besta. A quimera guinchou, girando o rosto brevemente, antes de voltar a encarar o encapuzado e rugir para o mesmo. O garoto de dezessete anos viu o monstro jogar a espada de um lado para o outro, em um golpe horizontal, mais uma vez. Ele desviou novamente e viu a besta girar o braço por sobre a cabeça, se preparando para um golpe vertical.

O rapaz encarou, com seriedade, a lâmina se aproximar de si, pronta para lhe cortar ao meio. No entanto, para a surpresa da quimera, o rapaz desapareceu assim que a sua lâmina estava prestes a alcançar a testa do mais baixo. A quimera fora surpreendida quando a cabeça de serpente em sua cauda rosnou para cima. Ao olhar para trás, a besta pôde ver o rapaz de capa vermelha em pé sobre uma coluna quebrada, segurando uma foice de lâmina grande.

\- espero que esteja ciente das consequências de seguir em frente – ditou o rapaz girando o braço direito, o qual segurava a foice, para a direita, fazendo a lâmina impecável e afiada da foice negra brilhar com a pouca luz que as tochas forneciam.

A quimera rosnou, indicando a fúria que sentía.

\- eu sei que podes me entender. És uma quimera, não um mero animal. Se decidir continuar com esta luta, estará aceitando que poderás e irás morrer pelas minhas mãos – afirmou o encapuzado cuja capa era um pouco maior do que o próprio corpo, acabando por cobrir por completo o corpo do rapaz sobre a coluna de sustentação.

O monstro moveu a mão com a espada para o lado, imitando o movimento do rapaz para com a arma em sua mão, fazendo a lâmina brilhar aos olhos do rapaz. O outro sorriu simples antes de abaixar o olhar. Quando uma pequena pedra se desprendeu da coluna em que o rapaz de capa vermelha e caiu no chão, fora o momento em que ambos avançaram.

A quimera desferiu um golpe horizontal, enquanto o encapuzado desferiu um corte vertical. As duas lâminas se encontraram, revelando a diferença gritante de tamanho de uma arma para a outra, embora ambas parecessem ter a lâmina grande demais para o seu usuário. Surpreendentemente, o rapaz fora forte o suficiente para não ser lançado para longe de imediato, mantendo a disputa entre armas, mesmo contra uma criatura que tinha duas vezes o seu tamanho.

O homem reduziu a força em sua foice, permitindo que a espada da quimera continuasse com a trajetória definida pela besta em seu golpe. O rapaz de capa vermelha tocou com o pé esquerdo na lâmina gigante da quimera, saltando e girando o corpo no ar, desferindo um golpe contra o ombro da criatura, mas a cauda de serpente lhe acertou o torso, transformando o que seria um corte que deceparia o braço da quimera, se tornou apenas um corte fundo, mas sem gravidade.

A cabeça de serpente olhou atentamente para o adversário, vendo o mesmo se desfazer em uma fumaça negra quando o mesmo atingiu a parede sombreada daquela cripta velha e parcialmente destruída. A cabeça de touro olhou ao redor, procurando pelo adversário que tinha a audácia de invadir o seu território, mas não encontrou sinal algum do mesmo.

A mesma fumaça negra que sumiu após atingir a parede, se formou no teto, acima da quimera. O homem de capa vermelha desceu com velocidade, com a foice preparada para cortar. Em silêncio, ele desferiu um golpe vertical contra a parte serpente da quimera, ouvindo ambas as cabeças gritarem de dor, antes de ele se abaixar ao aterrissar perfeitamente no chão. Ao olhar para o corpo de serpente, que antes era a cauda da quimera, o rapaz pôde o réptil se debater no chão enquanto rosnava de dor.

Quando a sombra da espada da quimera pairou sobre si, o rapaz voltou a se desfazer em fumaça, mas, desta vez, ele não tentou um ataque furtivo. O rapaz se materializou atrás de uma coluna de sustentação, saindo de trás da mesma com um olhar sério no rosto enquanto a lâmina de sua foice brilhava em roxo.

\- é uma segunda cabeça, mas a alma é apenas uma – comentou para si mesmo, vendo a quimera lhe fitar com fúria no olhar enquanto rugia para si. A lâmina da foice parou de brilhar em roxo e o seu dono bateu com a arma no chão uma vez, a apoiando no solo.

\- tem certeza de que ainda quer lutar? Já corte a sua cauda fora. Posso cortar muito mais – ditou girando uma vez para o lado e manuseando a foice com habilidade, a girando ao lado do seu corpo.

Como resposta, a besta com patas felinas chutou uma pedra grande em sua direção, fazendo o minério voar até si. O rapaz de capa vermelha apenas se abaixou, permitindo que a pedra passasse por si sem problemas. Ouvindo os passos apressados do ser com torso de homem e cabeça de touro e pernas de tigre, o rapaz se ergueu, vendo o adversário parar a sua frente, já descendo a espada contra si em um golpe vertical. O rapaz apenas posicionou a sua foice em pé, no chão, e a segurou firmemente com a mão. A lâmina da espada atingiu a lâmina curvada da foice e teve o seu trajeto desviado para a lado, surpreendendo a quimera.

Para a surpresa do encapuzado, a quimera se recuperou rapidamente do seu fracasso, movendo a mão livre em sua direção, na tentativa de lhe socar. Mas ele fora mais rápido, saltando a mão. Ele só não esperava que a besta fosse inteligente o suficiente para usar aquilo ao seu favor. Girando a espada, a quimera moveu o braço para o ar, direcionando a espada contra o seu adversário mais uma vez.

O adolescente de capa apenas girou para trás, antes de golpear a espada com as costas de sua foice, usando as duas mãos para forçar a arma para cima. Mas ele não queria mover a espada. O rapaz apenas usou a espada para se forçar para baixo, acelerando a sua queda, desviando do golpe. Assim que os seus pés tocaram o solo, ele girou, movendo a foice ao redor do seu corpo, horizontalmente, antes de acertar um golpe na perna da quimera, fazendo a mesma grunhir de dor.

Ao levar a mão para o corte em sua perna, a besta acabou exibindo o membro para o adversário, que, girando uma vez para o lado, desferiu um golpe de sua foice que decepou a mão da criatura. Erguendo a o braço com o pulso decepado, a quimera pode ver uma pequena luz roxa envolver a lâmina da foice mais uma vez.

Rugindo de fúria, a quimera voltou a golpear o invasor com a espada, vendo o mesmo desviar do golpe rolando para o lado. A quimera ainda girou a espada e passou a arrastar a ponta da mesma no chão, tentando seguir o adversário com a lâmina enquanto girava no próprio eixo. Mas o encapuzado correu da espada enquanto pôde. Assim que a lâmina lhe alcançaria, ele saltou para trás, em um mortal, usando a foice se apoio ao colocar o topo da arma no chão para continuar a girar até que o seu corpo pudesse aterrissar em pé.

O rapaz saltou antes de a quimera se recuperar do movimento, desferindo mais um golpe potente da foice, desta vez em seu peito. A lâmina adentrou o seu corpo e deslizou certeiramente por entre o espaço de suas costelas, dilacerando os seus pulmões e o seu coração. O monstro rugiu de dor quando a foice lhe perfurou o peito. Quando a lâmina da arma do mais baixo saiu do corpo da besta, a atravessando, no mesmo instante, o corpo enorme da criatura parou de se mover. Junto da foice, uma luz roxa, no formato da criatura passou a sair, de forma distorcida, pelo corte, flutuando na direção da lâmina da foice.

\- por enquanto, você vai me acompanhar até o meu objetivo – ditou o encapuzado antes de o corpo desfalecido da quimera cair no chão, emitindo um som um tanto alto.

Olhando diretamente para a lâmina de sua foice, o encapuzado pôde ver a imagem um pouco desfocada da quimera, rugindo para si. O rapaz riu um brevemente acertando a lateral da lâmina de sua foice com a unha do indicador, fazendo a imagem da quimera sumir dali.

\- vamos continuar – disse o rapaz colocando a foice em suas costas, a qual perdeu a sua lâmina, se transformando em um bastão.

O rapaz olhou ao redor, procurando pelo caminho. Ele havia se perdido em meio a luta. Haviam quatro portas , uma em cada lado daquela enorme câmara quadrada. Pensando por algum tempo, o encapuzado suspirou. Ficou tão focado em derrotar a quimera, que sequer se lembrou de marcar por onde entrara naquela câmara. 

\- vou ter que ir na sorte – murmurou enquanto seguia na direção de uma das portas da câmara.

O caminho durou alguns bons metros até que o encapuzado encontrasse algo que o fez suspirar mais uma vez naquele dia. Já era o seu décimo suspiro em menos de uma hora. Um corpo decapitado no chão, enquanto outro estava jogado sobre um baú velho, com uma espada cravada em seu crânio.

\- hoje não é o meu dia de sorte – murmurou enquanto dava meia volta.

Aquela fora a porta por onde ele chegara até a câmara da quimera. Aqueles dois corpos eram o que sobrou de uma grupo de saqueadores que lhe esperaram adentrar a tumba para poder lhe cercar e atacar. Eles só não esperavam que não havia a menor chance de lhe cercar em um lugar como aquele. Ele deu a chance para que eles fugissem. Disse que se não quisessem morrer, deveriam fugir. Apenas três homens do grupo de dez, após uns bons minutos de combate, reconheceram a sua força. Os outros sete decidiram ficar e lhe enfrentar. Cinco morreram em uma sala, aqueles dois foram os restantes, que fingiram fugir para tentar lhe atacar desprevenido em uma sala com armadilhas.

Em vão.

Mesmo com as armadilhas, o encapuzado tratou de lhes liquidar usando de suas próprias armas. Ele sequer precisou de sua foice. Duas mortes rápidas e fáceis.

Quando alcançou a câmara da quimera mais uma vez, olhou ao redor, analisando bem a entrada de cada um dos caminhos que poderia seguir.

\- eu vou seguir em frente – ditou o rapaz marchando na direção da porta que se encontrava do outro lado da câmara.

O corredor era iluminado por tochas e alguns lustres de ferro pendurados por correntes. Bastante suspeito. O encapuzado estreitou o olhar quando notou que o corredor havia ficado menos iluminado. Parando de caminhar no ponto exato em que a iluminação começava a diminuir, o rapaz lambeu os lábios, olhando bem ao redor. 

Era óbvio que havia alguma coisa errada ali.

Se aproximando de uma das tochas pelas quais ele já havia passado, o rapaz a retirou o encaixe, passando a erguer a mesma para o corredor mal iluminado. A primeira vista não havia nada de errado. Mas ele já era experiente em tumbas, cavernas e locais perigosos considerados os lares de seres místicos. Sabia que havia alguma armadilha escondida ali. Se aproximando da parede, o rapaz iluminou a mesma com a tocha no intuito de a analisar.

A primeira vista, tudo parecia normal. Não havia nada nas paredes, aparentemente. Muito menos no chão ou teto. Ele havia analisado minuciosamente o pouco que podia alcançar com a tocha, sem dar um passo à frente. Ainda não tinha certeza de que estava tudo bem para seguir em frente. Depois de passar vários minutos tateando as duas paredes e o chão, o encapuzado decidiu que era o suficiente para que ele pudesse seguir em frente.

\- é. Parece que está tudo certo – afirmou já começando a caminhar, ainda com cautela.

Cada passo era friamente calculado.

Primeiro fora o pé direito.

Firme e forte.

Depois veio o esquerdo.

Igualmente firme e forte.

Terceiro passo.

Firme, forte e elevado, mas nada demais.

Quarto passo.

Firme, forte e mais baixo do que o terceiro.

Quinto passo.

Leve, falso, profundo.

\- por que? – questionou o encapuzado após sentir o pé afundar sobre a pedra falsa que acionava a armadilha.

\- por que, meu pai? – o rapaz voltou a indagar quando ouviu o som de lâminas deslizando pelas pedras.

Logo uma grande lâmina em forma de pêndulo surgiu do teto, descendo contra o invasor, que desviou da armadilha ao se impulsionar para o lado. Mais uma lâmina surgiu, desta vez do chão, vindo pela lateral. O rapaz correu para a frente, desviando da segunda lâmina. Aquela segunda lâmina não havia feito barulho algum ao se mover. Se ele não estivesse de lado após se impulsionar para desviar da primeira lâmina, talvez não tivesse tido tempo de desviar da segunda 

Era óbvio que a primeira fora uma distração.

Ou seja, aquele corredor fora estrategicamente criado para ser a prova de pessoas experientes em invasão de tumbas, como ele. Mal tivera tempo de refletir sobre a atual situação e o som de lâminas se movendo lhe chamou a atenção. Ao olhar para a frente, ele pôde ver uma imagem surpreendente. Várias e várias lâminas rotacionando, vindas do teto, chão e paredes. Aquele corredor era uma verdadeira armadilha cortante. A primeira armadilha tinha apenas duas lâminas, mas, pelo que ele pôde ver, havia até mesmo partes com oito lâminas.

\- pelo visto o que tem no final dessa tumba é mesmo importante – comentou enquanto ajustava a sua capa em si.

Suspirando, seguiu em frente, desviando das lâminas que surgiam em seu caminho. Uma lâmina surgiu da parede ao seu lado e ele teve que saltar para a outra parede. Mal teve tempo de respirar do susto e outra lâmina surgiu, desta vez da parede em que ele se encontrava apoiado. Não daria tempo de correr para o outro lado. Pensando rápido, ele saltou, desvirando da parte afiada da lâmina, colocando a mão direita sobre a lateral do material afiado, ele se apoiou, pegando impulso para saltar mais uma vez e enfim se livrar da lâmina.

“estão ficando mais rápidas. Tenho que sair daqui ou uma hora ou outra um vai virar dois, ou até mesmo mais”

O encapuzado apertou o passo, começando a correr naquele corredor repleto de lâminas mortais capazes de lhe partir ao meio. Era complicado manter uma velocidade constante quando se tinha que se jogar para o lado, para o chão ou então pular para desviar daquelas enormes lâminas. Quando já estava quase chegando ao final da armadilha, as lâminas começaram a ficar difíceis de prever a movimentação.

Ele desviou de uma lâmina vinda do teto, girando sobre um dos pés para o lado. Ele correu alguns passos antes de uma lâmina da parede a sua direita surgir com velocidade. Dando um pequeno salto, retirando os pés do chão apenas por alguns centímetros de altura, o rapaz de capa se jogou sentado no chão, deslizando por alguns centímetros, permitindo que a lâmina passasse por cima seus cabelos, deslizando levemente sobre a ponta dos mesmos. Ao olhar para a frente, o encapuzado se surpreendeu brevemente ao ver que quatro lâminas estavam atacando de uma vez só. Assim que a lâmina que passou por seus cabelos se foi, o rapaz saltou. O seu corpo subiu, passando por sobre outra lâmina e ao lado de uma segunda que vinha do teto.

\- muito fácil – ditou enquanto passava por cima da lâmina lateral.

Mas ele fora surpreendido quando lâminas diagonais surgiram, como uma medida provisória de ataque para aqueles que pudessem se esquivar das quatro primeiras lâminas. As diagonais eram muito mais rápidas do que as que as quatro primeiras. Elas faziam o seu trajeto enquanto as primeiras lâminas ainda executavam o dela, fazendo todas se encontrarem no centro do corredor.

\- merda – guinchou chutando a lâmina que viera do teto, que se encontrava ao seu lado, fazendo o seu corpo se chocar contra a parede, o encaixando no pequeno espaço entre a lâmina diagonal e a parede. 

Quando todas as lâminas se foram, ele caiu no chão, sobre um pé, mantendo o resto do corpo deitado no ar. Mas ele não teve muito tempo de recuperação, já que todas as lâminas estavam surgindo novamente. Como as lâminas diagonais ainda não haviam surgido, o rapaz rolou para a frente, desviando as primeiras lâminas. Quando as diagonais surgiram, ele rolou para o lado, desviando das segunda remessa de lâminas. Apressando-se, ele saiu do alcance das lâminas, terminando por finalmente atravessar o corredor de armadilhas.

\- a última realmente foi uma armadilha interessante. Se todas tivessem sido desse jeito, eu teria demorado um pouco mais para passar – ditou ajustando a capa mais uma vez.

Quando dera o primeiro passo para atravessar a porta que levaria para a outra câmara, o encapuzado engoliu em seco quando, ao colocar o pé na porta, viu quatro linhas perfeitas desenhadas no chão.

“Merda”

Ele logo retornou o pé para si, em tempo de ver quatro lâminas surgirem, cada uma de uma direção. A junção das lâminas findou no fechamento completo da passagem, surpreendendo o rapaz de capa. Logo todas as lâminas desapareceram novamente, liberando a passagem. O homem de capuz olhou com seriedade para a passagem à sua frente. Ele colocou a mão na porta, e a retirou rapidamente, vendo as lâminas voltarem a surgir.

\- é uma armadilha mágica. A magia na porta diz quando algo a tenta atravessar e ativa as lâminas – afirmou, pensativo, procurando por algo no chão.

Ele pegou uma pedra de tamanho considerável e se virou para a porta. Voltou a colocar a mão e a retirar com velocidade, ativando as lâminas mais uma vez. Quando um pequeno buraco se formou na união das lâminas quando estas já estavam finalizando os seus giros e retornando para as suas devidas posições, o rapaz jogou a pedra pelo buraco, esperando para ver se as lâminas retornariam para o centro. 

Nada aconteceu.

A pedra atravessou a porta sem problemas, caindo no outro lado, fazendo um pouco de barulho. Ele sorriu com o resultado de suas ações. Se aproximando mais da porta, ele voltou a ativar a armadilha com a mão, a retraindo quando as lâminas surgiram. Quando as lâminas começaram a se separar, ele retraiu as pernas, flexionando os joelhos. Assim que a passagem por entre as lâminas se tornou grande o suficiente, ele saltou, passando todo o corpo pelo buraco entre as lâminas. Apoiando a mão no solo, ele inclinou o corpo para trás, voltando a ficar de pé.

\- fácil, fácil, mole, mole – ditou para si mesmo, antes de ouvir um som não muito agradável.

O som que mais se parecia com um rosnado gutural retirou o sorriso travesso dos seus lábios. Ao olhar para trás, o rapaz viu, bem ao lado da porta, uma quimera com uma clava apontada para si. A criatura havia ouvido a pedra cair, assim como a armadilha mágica da porta sendo ativada. Ela havia se preparado, se posicionando ao lado da entrada, apenas esperando o intruso invadir. O invasor mal tivera tempo de olhar para si e ela já havia decido a clava em suas mãos com força contra ele.

O encapuzado teve tempo apenas de saltar para o lado, desviando por pouco do golpe. O vento gerado pelo golpe da clava contra o chão lhe atingiu em cheio, jogando o seu capuz para trás, revelando os seus cabelos castanhos, a sua pele clara e com pintinhas, além dos seus olhos castanhos claros da cor do âmbar.

\- mas que merda! – exclamou irritado por ter sido pego de surpresa.

Não podia negar, havia sido um erro seu. Um erro inadmissível. Ele já tinha muita experiência como um invasor de tumbas. Como diabos havia cometido um erro tão amador como o de não vasculhar a câmera com o olhar assim que adentrara a mesma. Ao invés de se certificar de sua segurança, ele apenas ficou se gabando por ter passado de uma armadilha.

Imaturo.

Já havia passado por várias, por que se gabar de mais uma? Ainda mais no meio da tumba.

Ridículo.

Completamente ridículo.

A quimera rugiu em sua direção, erguendo a clava mais uma vez. O castanho, já enfurecido consigo mesmo, apenas moveu a mão para as costas, retirando de lá um pequena foice, parecia um brinquedo de madeira, que logo cresceu, se tornando uma verdadeira arma. Ele manuseou sua arma com habilidade, a girando nas mãos várias vezes. O cabo de madeira de aparência velha e torta, como a de um carvalho antigo, envolto por bandagens velhas e que já desfiavam há vários e vários anos. A lâmina quadrada da arma se quer aparentava ser tão afiada e perigosa. Era velha e quadrada. No entanto, o fio da lâmina denunciava que, sim, a arma era tão afiada quanto deveria ser. O corpo da lâmina era velho e manchado, mas o fio era brilhante e limpo, como uma belíssima joia.

Antes de a clava se aproximar, o castanho já havia se jogado para trás, saindo do alcance do ataque. Mas, novamente, sua capa sofreu com a movimentação do ar gerada pelo golpe. O castanho encarava o seu adversário sem expressão alguma no rosto. Ele não tinha o que sentir por aquela criatura. Era uma quimera revivida. Ela fora posta ali por alguma entidade para guardar aquele lugar, mas também não era como se quimeras revividas fizessem alguma coisa além de matar por puro entretenimento.

\- você será liberta de seus serviços – ditou o castanho vendo a fera avançar contra si com a cauda efetuando uma investida.

A cabeça de serpente rosnou quando se preparou para fincar as presas no humano de capa. O encapuzado apenas desviou para o lado, permitindo que a serpente passasse ao seu lado. A cauda da quimera fez a curva, tentando lhe acertar pelas costas e injetar o seu veneno. No entanto, assim que se aproximou do humano, o mesmo girou a foi em suas mãos, fazendo a arma decepar a cauda da quimera. No mesmo instante, a serpente parou de gritar de dor quando uma energia arroxeada saiu de seu corpo escamoso, seguindo para a lâmina da foice, a envolvendo antes de desaparecer.

\- em breve será você – ditou o rapaz de capa voltando a cobrir o seu rosto com o capuz, antes de manusear a foice e a posicionar atrás de si.

A quimera rugiu para si com os olhos em queimando em ódio. No entanto, mesmo com o ódio da quimera sendo gritado para si, o rapaz não demonstrou sentir nada quanto a isso. Ele avançou contra a besta recriada com velocidade, com a foice preparada atrás de si. Rosnando, a criatura desferiu um golpe lateral com a clava. O rapaz parou de avançar e se virou para a arma da quimera, colocando a foice na frente do corpo, bloqueando o ataque. O rapaz fora jogado contra a parede, mesmo sem sofrer dano algum por parte da arma de sua adversária. Ela era bem mais forte fisicamente, não havia como se quer cogitar o contrário. Mas isso não o tornava fraco.

Girando o corpo no ar, ele acolheu a parede da câmara com os pés. Flexionando as pernas, saltou contra a quimera, que ergueu a clava, antes de a descer com força contra o castanho. A criatura se viu satisfeita quando a sua arma atingiu o chão com força o suficiente para rachar o piso. Erguendo a arma, pronta para se deliciar com o corpo, a besta se viu surpresa quando não encontrou nada esmagado no chão. Não havia, sequer, uma única gota de sangue indicando que o invasor fora ferido. Uma dor intensa lhe tomou a atenção, a fazendo gritar o mais alto que podia com tamanha dor. Entretanto, assim que abaixou a cabeça, o seu corpo perdeu o equilíbrio e ela caiu para a frente. Se apoiando com as mãos no chão e em sua clava, a besta se virou para poder analisar o próprio corpo.

Ao voltar o olhar para as pernas, a quimera revivida se viu surpresa ao ver o seu adversário, em pé, entre as suas duas pernas, que também se encontravam de pé dos dois lados do encapuzado. Ao olhar para si, teve apenas a confirmação de que o que via era real. Suas duas pernas foram decepadas na altura dos joelhos de uma única vez. Rosnando de raiva, a quimera encarou o encapuzado, o vendo ser banhado pelo sangue que jorrava de suas pernas decepadas, como se fosse uma chuva de sangue.

\- você vai ter que me desculpar, mas já passei tempo demais nessa tumba. Eu tenho um prazo para cumprir – ditou o encapuzado já erguendo a sua foice.

A fera teve tempo apenas de rugir para o mais baixo antes de sentir a lâmina da arma do rapaz lhe perfurar o coração certeiramente. O seu assassino removeu a arma do seu corpo, puxando junto da mesma uma energia colorida que saía do seu corpo. A medida que aquela coisa saía de seu corpo, a quimera sentia o seu corpo se tornar gelado, já denunciando para si o que estava acontecendo.

\- a sua alma é minha – ditou o encapuzado antes dar as costas para o cadáver, já manuseando a foice com habilidade, a livrando do excesso de sangue.

O rapaz colocou a arma em suas costas, seguindo para um altar que se encontrava no fundo daquela câmara. No centro do altar, completamente ornamentado com figuras dos deuses gregos em uma batalha fenomenal contra os seus antecessores, estava uma adaga de prata com várias pedras brilhantes em sua empunhadura. O castanho retirou a adaga do altar, a tomando em mãos. No mesmo instante ele pôde ouvir o som de fogo se espalhando e logo o som de crepitação. Ai se virar para trás, o castanho de capuz pôde ver o um muro de fogo na porta, impedindo a sua passagem, assim como vários mortos vivos empunhando armas em sua direção.

\- Ares – ele murmurou vendo o grupo de guerreiros esqueléticos avançar contra si em uma marcha 

\- eu não tenho tempo para isso – ditou erguendo a mão para o lado, junto com a capa.

No interior da capa, escondidos nas sombras, quinze brilhos completamente brancos se revelaram.

O castanho de capa marchava pelo campo rumando para o vilarejo mais próximo. Ainda estava distante. Aquilo era uma certeza. Mas ele já podia ver um pouco de fumaça ao longe. Algumas pessoas começavam cedo a se preparar para a noite. O Sol nem tinha sumido ainda mas algumas pessoas já haviam colocado fogo em suas lareiras. Com a adaga presa em sua cintura, o homem continuou a seguir rumo as colunas de fumaça.

Caminhando pela estrada, o encapuzado avistou uma árvore ao lado da estrada. Ela era grande, com galhos largos e folhas em abundância, além de que seus frutos vermelhos chamavam a atenção por sua cor chamativa. De início, ele não dera muita importância para aquela árvore. No entanto, quanto mais se aproximava dela, mais o seu olhar era atraído por sua beleza. Ele se questionava se não poderia parar por algum tempo. O seu contratante não tinha tanta pressa em receber a encomenda. Isso sem contar que ele estava exausto do seu trabalho.

Parando no meio da estrada, com a árvore ao seu lado, ele passou a ponderar se deveria ou não parar para descansar.

\- você me parece exausto – uma voz masculina chamou a atenção do encapuzado, que, instantaneamente voltou o olhar para a direção da voz. Com os joelhos flexionados levemente e as mãos prontas para alcançarem a sua foice a qualquer momento, ele olhou para um outro encapuzado, sentado sobre um dos galhos da árvore.

\- e você me parece bem confortável aí em cima – ditou o castanho vendo o outro encapuzado desferir uma boa mordida em um dos frutos da árvore sobre a qual estava.

\- na verdade – começou o encapuzado antes de saltar do galho em que estava sentado, aterrissando sobre os pés no pé da árvore – aqui embaixo é mais confortável – finalizou se deitando e cruzando as pernas, ainda com as fruta mordida em sua mão.

O castanho franziu o cenho para o outro encapuzado.

\- vamos, Stiles. O tempo está perfeito, e o pôr do Sol, daqui, é uma vista bem agradável – comentou o encapuzado desconhecido surpreendendo o castanho quando pronunciou o seu nome.

\- como sabe o meu nome? – indagou Stiles, desconfiado, já preparado para erguer um lado de sua capa.

\- você me disse o seu nome. É assim que conheço ele – respondeu o encapuzado se sentando e abaixando o próprio capuz, antes de unir as mãos na frente dos joelhos que se encontravam erguidos.

Stiles se viu surpreso ao se deparar com cabelos castanhos longos e um par de olhos verdes conhecidos. O homem de rosto um pouco redondo sorriu antes de morder a fruta em sua mão mais uma vez. O castanho de cabelos curtos sorriu levemente, feliz por reencontrar um conhecido de forma tão inesperada.

\- Jordan Parrish de Cirene – Stiles proferiu o nome do castanho de cabelos longos o vendo sorrir largo.

\- Stiles Stilinski de Sicião – ditou batendo com a mão na grama ao seu lado.

Stiles suspirou e se aproximou da árvore, negando com a cabeça. Ao dois já haviam se encontrado várias vezes durante suas viagens. Jordan Parrish era uma viajante nascido na cidade de Cirene que Stiles conheceu na cidade de Tebas enquanto servia ao rei de lá por dois trabalhos muito bem remunerados.

\- com sabia que era eu? – questionou Stiles se jogando sentado ao lado de Jordan.

\- você tem essa aura de quem não consegue se manter longe de uma confusão. Sempre procurando por problemas – respondeu o Parrish e o rapaz de cabelos curtos riu, negando com a cabeça.

\- eu não tenho culpa se metade dos homens vive tentando me atacar - argumentou em sua defesa.

\- sabe como os espartanos são. Sempre querendo se provar como os melhores guerreiros – comentou o Parrish voltando a morder a fruta em sua mão.

\- de onde vinha? Outro trabalho? – questionou Jordan vendo o mais novo menear positivamente.

\- uma encomenda diferente – respondeu puxando um adaga de prata branca e brilhante de sua cintura 

\- e quem encomendou? – indagou vendo o mais novo guardar a arma novamente em sua cintura.

\- alguém que me aguarda no templo – ditou cruzando os braços, envolvendo o seu corpo com a sua capa e fechando os olhos.

\- nesse caso é bom você descansar. O templo fica do outro lado do vilarejo - comentou Jordan e o outro apenas concordou com um meneio de cabeça.


	2. O Garoto e o Cão

A família toda estava reunida na sala.

Talia, uma mulher de pele bronzeada e cabelos negros, estava preparando a mesa para o jantar, enquanto Alexander acabava de adentrar a casa com lenha que ele acabara de cortar para manter a lareira acesa. Já era inverno e a neve já havia cercado todo o bosque em que moravam. O homem de cabelos ruivos e pele pálida como a neve fechou a porta com velocidade, para que o frio não adentrasse a residência e atingisse os seus filhos, principalmente a mais nova.

Cora, uma pequena garota de cabelos negros como os da mãe, ainda era pequena e o frio a atingia com facilidade. Ela sempre ficava resfriada nas primeiras semanas do inverno. O jovem moreno de olhos verdes idênticos aos do pai correu ao encontro do mais velho, com o intuito de ajudar com a madeira recém cortada.

\- eu te ajudo – ditou, prontamente, começando a pegar alguns pedaços de madeira.

Alexander sorriu.

O seu garoto estava crescendo. Estava, aos poucos, se tornando um homem. O adolescente tomou uma boa quantidade de madeira das mãos calejadas do pai, tratando de empilhar tudo perto da lareira. Derek sempre tentava ajudar o pai em todos os trabalhos manuais, enquanto a sua irmã, Laura, fazia de tudo para ajudar a mãe sempre que possível. Eles eram uma família simples que vivia em meio a um bosque, razoavelmente distante do vilarejo mais próximo.

\- eu acho que quando formos caçar, você vai poder fazer a sua própria caçada. Já está quase com dezessete anos – comentou Alexander, acariciando os fios negros dos cabelos do seu filho.

Dos seus três filhos, apenas Laura puxou a si, nascendo com os cabelos ruivos enferrujados. Derek e Cora puxaram a mãe, nascendo com os fios tão negros que chegavam a brilhar na luz do Sol. O ruivo sorriu com a expressão animada do rapaz, antes de empilhar a lenha em seus braços ao lado da pilha feita pelo filho do meio. Suspirando, cansado pelo dia árduo de trabalho caçando cervos. O homem sorriu para a mulher, que lhe sorriu de volta enquanto dava a janta por pronta e a retirava do fogo.

\- a comida está pronta! – anunciou enquanto colocava a grande panela sobre a mesa, antes de começar a servir os pratos de todos.

\- o que temos para hoje? – questionou Derek vendo a sua irmã mais velha lhe estender um prato já servido por Talia.

\- cozido de raposa – respondeu Laura enquanto se sentava a mesa de madeira.

\- eu não gosto de raposa! – exclamou Cora enquanto se sentava a mesa, de frente para a irmã mais velha, ao lado do seu pai.

\- querida, o que eu já te falei sobre ficar escolhendo o que comer? – indagou Talia vendo a filha mais nova abaixar um pouco a cabeça devido a repreensão.

\- que é feio – disse a garota, decepcionada, tratando de levar a comida a boca com um bico nos lábios.

\- e? - inquiriu Talia mais uma vez, vendo a garota respirar fundo, ainda chateada.

\- que eu tenho que agradecer ao papai por ter o que comer. Obrigada, pai – respondeu a criança antes de passar a comer a comida em seu prato sem mais reclamações.

\- muito bem – disse Talia e Alexander acariciou a cabeça da caçula, antes de beijar os seus cabelos.

\- da próxima vez eu consigo um cervo – falou o ruivo vendo a filha de cabelos escuros sorrir para si e agradecer mais uma vez.

O jantar fora calmo e tranquilo. Nada fora do normal. As noites sempre eram assim na família Hale. Alexander se sentou em sua cadeira e passou a fazer entalhos em madeira para que Cora pudesse brincar. Talia sentou ao lado do marido, em sua própria cadeira e passou a costurar. Laura se sentou perto da lareira para que pudesse se aquecer, assim como Cora, que brincava com alguns entalhos. Já Derek, se deitou perto de Laura e colocou a cabeça sobre o colo da irmã, que passou a lhe acariciar os fios escuros.

\- como foi na vila? Teve algum problema? – indagou Alexander para a filha mais velha, que negou prontamente com a cabeça.

\- foi tudo bem. Fiz tudo o que tinha que fazer e voltei cedo para casa em tempo de ajudar a mamãe a fazer a janta – respondeu Laura enquanto via o pai menear positivamente.

\- isso é bom. Você está ficando cada vez melhor em negociar com as pessoas da vila – comentou o ruivo vendo a sua filha mais velha, já uma mulher formada, sorrir tímida.

\- e você? Como foi com a plantação, hoje? – indagou Talia vendo o único filho homem quase ressonando no colo da irmã mais velha.

\- foi normal. O pai teve que sair cedo para caçar, então eu só tive uma parte do trabalho sozinho – respondeu Derek sem se quer abrir os olhos.

A carícia que Laura fazia em seus cabelos era gostosa demais para que ele ousasse resistir ao sono calmo e convidativo que aos poucos se aproximava. Quanto mais a ruiva de cabelos longos permanecia a deslizar a mão por seus cabelos, mais o moreno foi perdendo a consciência na conversa de seus pais. Ele ia caindo, lentamente, no sono que já lhe chamava há alguns minutos.

Um grito agudo acabou acordando Derek do seu sono leve, antes que ele se aprofundasse, fazendo o moreno de olhos verdes abrir os olhos imediatamente. O rapaz se ergueu de prontidão, olhando ao redor, procurando pela origem do grito. Ele notou sua irmã mais nova, Cora, assustada com a presença de um inseto. No entanto, o que antes era medo, se tornou em fúria. 

\- merda! É um escorpião de veneno forte – ditou o pai de Derek, já se erguendo para ir socorrer a sua filha caçula.

No entanto, antes que o homem se aproximasse da filha mais nova, a garota puxou um dos pedaços de lenha cortada para a fogueira e o usou de clava para poder acertar o animal não apenas uma, mas oito vezes. O que antes era um escorpião considerado por muitos como perigoso, fora cruelmente esmagado por uma criança de nove anos.

Derek se assustou uma segunda vez quando todos da casa gargalharam alto para o massacre realizado por Cora.

\- realmente. De todos os três, ela é a mais independente – disse Talia vendo o ruivo se aproximar da garota e a pegar nos braços, a afastando do local em que surgiu o inseto.

\- vamos brincar de cavalinho? – pediu a pequena vendo o mais velho sorrir cansado.

\- hoje, não, Cora. Papai está cansado. Mas amanhã a gente brinca. Tudo bem? – disse o homem vendo a garota menear positivamente.

Ele se sentou novamente em sua poltrona, enquanto colocava a filha sentada no chão a sua frente, entre as suas pernas. Ele estava muito cansado por ter que caminhar na mata o quase a tarde inteira para poder pegar a caça do dia. Talia, vendo a expressão abatida e sonolenta do marido, tratou de desviar a atenção de Cora de seu pai, para si.

\- por que não brinca com os seus brinquedos para o seu pai poder descansar? – indagou a mulher de cabelos escuros como o céu noturno e a garota meneou positivamente, voltando a brincar com um pequeno cavalo de madeira e um arqueiro, também de madeira.

\- ah! É melhor eu amolar o machado, antes que eu me esqueça – disse o ruivo se erguendo mais uma vez, se dirigindo para a cozinha, onde deixava o machado e a pedra de amolar.

Logo Alexander retornou para a poltrona, encaixando o machado entre suas coxas, com a lâmina sobre o braço da poltrona, longe de Cora. O homem deslizava a pedra pela lâmina prateada, emitindo um som arrastado de atrito. Talia começou a cantarolar enquanto permanecia a costurar. Toda aquela harmonização de sons começaram a trazer o sono de Derek novamente.

Muitas pessoas poderiam reclamar dos sons que ecoavam pelo local. Mas, para Derek, todos aqueles sons significavam paz para si. Toda aquela harmonização de sons lhe traziam uma sensação de paz, tranquilidade. Com todos aqueles sons alcançando os seus ouvidos, Derek tinha a certeza absoluta de que estava em casa, e que todos estavam em casa também. A sua mãe cantarolava, o seu pai amolava o machado, Cora brincava com seus brinquedos de madeira, que emitiam um barulho característico ao tocar no solo, e Laura acariciava a sua cabeça em um cafuné aconchegante.

Tudo naquele ambiente contribuía para que Derek ficasse com mais e mais sono. Aos poucos, o moreno fora adormecendo. Se quer pôde ouvir quando Laura começou a cantar, baixinho, a mesma música que a sua mãe estava cantarolando. A morena mais velha sorriu levemente, antes de seguir a filha na música, passando a cantar junto da mesma. 

Alexander sorriu. 

Ele estava feliz com a família que tinha.

A sua esposa era uma mulher bonita, forte e uma boa mãe. A sua filha mais velha, Laura, era uma cópia da mãe. Em corpo e características. As únicas coisas que q filha tinha de si eram os cabelos e os olhos verdes. Derek, o seu filho do meio, era um garoto forte e trabalhador como ele, apesar de ter o jeito carinhoso e calmo da mãe. Já Cora era uma copia exata sua. Ela tinha apenas os cabelos e os olhos da mãe. Mas era uma garota inquieta, travessa e independente. Exatamente como os seus pais lhe descreviam quando se lembravam de sua época de infância.

Alexander não tinha do que reclamar sobre a sua vida.

Para ele, aquela era a vida perfeita.

Derek se contorceu no chão, gemendo manhoso. Ele estava se sentindo um tanto desconfortável. A sua pele estava gélida e o seu corpo tremia de frio. Ele se esticou, não percebendo que estava completamente encolhido. Ao abrir os olhos, Derek visualizou a lareira de sua casa, levemente acesa. As chamas ainda queimavam, mas não eram grandes e intensas insuficiente para manter o ambiente muito claro, muito menos aquecido. Era por isso que ele tremia tanto.

Ele se sentou, espreguiçando-se, enquanto gemia de preguiça. Olhou ao redor em busca de madeira para poder alimentar a lareira. No entanto, acabou não encontrando nenhuma. O moreno procurou saber por seus parentes. Olhando, novamente, ao redor o rapaz encontrou a sua família dormindo em locais diferentes da casa. Laura e Cora dormiam juntas, deitadas há pouquíssimos metros de si, tentando usar o fogo da lareira para se aquecer. O seu pai e sua mãe dormiam juntos, abraçados, na mesma poltrona, estando a mulher sentada no colo do marido e estando com o rosto apoiado na cabeça do mesmo, enquanto dividiam cobertor feito de couro para se aquecerem.

Ao tentar se levantar, o moreno de olhos verdes notou que estava sendo aquecido por um cobertor também feito de couro. Ele sorriu minimamente. Sabia que sua mãe havia lhe envolvido com aquilo, antes de ir se deitar com o seu pai. Ao jogar o cobertor para o lado, com o intuito de se levantar, ele notou um pequeno amontoado de trapos, posicionado atrás de si. Sorriu novamente. A sua mãe com certeza deveria ter o colocado ali para lhe servir de travesseiro. Era assim que eles faziam. Cuidavam uns dos outros independente da situação ou do ocorrido.

Derek se ergueu do chão, seguindo para perto do pai, onde o machado do mesmo estava posicionado próximo a parede. Em silêncio e com cuidado para não acabar acordando ninguém, o adolescente pegou a arma e se aproximou da porta de casa. Ao abrir a porta com cautela, ele fora golpeado com o ar gélido do lado de fora. O vento gelado do inverno adentrou a casa pela pequena abertura que ele fizera com a porta, o fazendo repensar em sair naquela floresta repleta de verde e branco das folhas e da neve que as cobria. O rapaz apoiou o machado na parede ao lado da porta e voltou para o interior da sua casa.

Ela não era exatamente grande. Havia apenas quatro cômodos. A cozinha, a sala, o quarto que ele dividia com as irmãs e o quarto de seus pais. Durante o inverno, nenhum deles usava os quartos. Todos dormiam amontoados na sala, perto da lareira, para que pudessem se esquentar melhor e evitar ficarem doentes. O moreno se dirigiu ao seu quarto, pegou o seu casaco de pele de urso, e retornou para a porta de casa. Recolheu o machado com uma das mãos e com a outra abriu a porta para sair. Ele saiu rapidamente, tratando de fechar a porta para que o ar frio não entrasse em casa.

A passos curtos devido ao nível em que a neve estava atingindo, o Hale se embrenhou na mata que cercava a sua casa. Eles moravam no meio de uma floresta. Não que ele reclamasse. Não gostava de ficar perto de pessoas estranhas. Caminhando por uns quatro minutos, o moreno de olhos verdes encontrou uma árvore boa para alimentar a lareira. Ele passou, então, a trabalhar nela. Brandia o machado contra o tronco diversas vezes, visando sempre acertar um ponto em específico. Ele não era bom com a arma, ainda. Não tinha a habilidade do pai, que sempre acertava exatamente o mesmo lugar. Os locais atingidos por Derek eram, vez ou outra, separados por uns bons centímetros de distância.

Devido a sua falta de habilidade com o machado, ele demorou um pouco para derrubar a pequena árvore. Mas ele conseguiu atingir o seu objetivo, antes de tratar de passar a cortar o tronco em pedaços, o que demorou mais do que derrubar a árvore. Quando estava empilhando os pedaços cortados de madeira, para que os pegasse de uma vez e os levasse para casa, o rapaz fora surpreendido por um rosnado grave. Ao olhar para o lado, Derek pôde ver um lobo de pelo castanho lhe observar com fúria e atenção. Os dentes expostos, indicando que não lhe agradava em nada a presença do humano ali. Instantaneamente, Derek levou a mão ao machado em suas costas, tratando de o segurar firmemente com as duas mãos, embora elas estivessem trêmulas.

Ele estava nervoso. Não tinha como negar. Já havia caçado muitas vezes com o seu pai, para que o mesmo lhe ensinasse a caçar. Mas o homem ainda não havia lhe deixado caçar um carnívoro. As suas presas sempre eram animais geralmente dóceis. Esquilos, aves, servos, lagartos. Era a primeira vez em toda a sua vida que Derek via um lobo presencialmente. O animal rosnava para o humano, ao mesmo tempo em que dava pequenos e lentos passos na direção do mesmo. A cada passo do lobo, Derek recuava um passo, tentando sempre manter a distância. O seu pai lhe ensinara, sim, a se defender, mas não de um animal caçador e voraz como um lobo. O seu receio de não ser capaz de se defender era grande.

Derek, em um salto, pulou sobre uma pedra um pouco baixa, ficando mais alto, e passou a gritar o mais alto que podia com o animal. Seus pais haviam lhe dito, certa vez, que alguns carnívoros se sentiam em desvantagem contra um adversário maior e que rugia mais alto. Aquilo não pareceu amedrontar o lobo, mas, pelo menos, o animal havia parado de avançar em si. O lupino parecia pensar se deveria continuar ou não. No fim, ele decidiu continuar a se aproximar. Derek brandiu o machado no ar uma vez, em alerta, mas isso não pareceu afetar o animal, que já se prepara avançar em um ataque direto.

O céu claro daquele início de manhã estrondou com um trovão, interrompendo o animal, que olhara para cima. As nuvens se movimentavam lenta e calmamente, apesar do alto som grave que ecoara. Derek, curioso, seguiu o olhar do animal para as nuvens, não vendo nada de estranho nelas. Apesar do incomum trovão. Não era nada comum de se ouvir um trovão em época de nevascas. Mas Derek era um nórdico. As pessoas costumavam dizer que quando um trovão era ouvido em uma situação incomum, era porque o deus Thor estava agitado.

Aquilo aliviou o adolescente.

Ele e sua família não eram nem um pouco religiosos. Acreditavam bem pouco em deuses. Não tinham aquela crença cega e devoção intensa das outras, que tiravam do pouco que tinham para poderem fazer oferendas para alguém que se quer sabiam se existiam e que, se existiam, nunca lhes haviam feito nada de bom, apesar de tanta devoção. No entanto, a religião era um bom entretenimento para as crianças, por isso Talia e Alexander sempre contavam histórias sobre os deuses. E, se Derek se lembrava bem, havia a crença de que lobos odiavam raios e trovões, por temer ao deus Thor. Uma vez que o deus do trovão era o inimigo mortal do lobo Fenrir.

O Hale desejava de todo o coração que aquela crença fosse verdadeira. No entanto, ao descer o olhar de volta para o lupino a sua frente, o mesmo já estava com os olhos grudados em si mais uma vez. O animal voltou a caminhar em sua direção, desistindo de avançar em um bote, devido a interrupção recente. Derek voltou a gritar para o animal tentando o afugentar, mas falhando miseravelmente. O lobo rosnou alto, mais uma vez, em um aviso claro de que estava prestes a dar o bote. O moreno de olhos verdes cerrou os dedos ao redor do cabo do machado, se preparando para se defender.

Um trovão ecoou pelo ambiente mais uma vez, voltando a chamar a atenção do animal. Este fora mais alto do que o primeiro. E então um terceiro trovão ecoou pelo local. O lobo abaixou as orelhas, assim como a cauda, e tratou de correr dali, desesperado.

Derek observou, confuso, o animal se afastar em uma corrida, antes de sumir do seu campo de visão por entre as folhas. O moreno de olhos verdes observou, perplexo, as folhas nas quais o lobo se embrenhou e desapareceu de sua vista.

\- quem diria que lobos realmente tem medo de trovões? – comentou o Hale antes de se apressar em descer as pedra e se aproximar da lenha que havia cortado.

Ele precisava se afastar o quanto antes. Nada lhe garantia que outro lobo não se aproximaria e lhe atacaria também. Então ele colocou o machado em suas costas e tratou de recolher a pilha de madeira cortada. O adolescente, então, correu na direção de sua casa.

Ele tinha que voltar logo para que o fogo não apagasse e os outros não acordassem com o frio. Com os passos sendo os mais rápidos que conseguia dar, o moreno de olhos verdes corria pela neve grossa e alta, de um jeito um pouco desengonçado, enquanto tentava não derrubar as lenhas recém cortadas. A medida que se aproximava de sua casa, Derek percebia que o tempo estava se fechando. Trovões e mais trovões ecoavam pelos céus ao mesmo tempo em que raios brilhavam nas nuvens, ameaçando se dirigirem na direção da terra. 

\- mas o que merda está acontecendo hoje? – se perguntou o rapaz enquanto permanecia a correr.

Ao perceber que já se aproximava de casa, ele sorriu ligeiramente ao imaginar os elogios que receberia de seu pai por ter o ajudado mais uma vez a cuidar da casa. Ser o homem da casa era algo sempre revigorante, para si. Lhe enchia de orgulho. Ele se sentia honrado com o papel de homem de família.

Quando alcançou a sua casa, Derek acabou por derrubar algumas lenhas do lado de fora da mesma. Praguejando baixinho, o adolescente tratou de entrar na residência e depositar a lenha cortada perto a lareira, antes de guardar o machado do seu pai. Ele tratou de alimentar o fogo antes que os aquecia antes que o mesmo se extinguisse. Quando sentiu o calor das chamas a sua frente ser o suficiente, o moreno voltou para o lado de fora com o intuito de pegar as lenhas que derrubara. Mais tarde ele iria buscar o resto de lenha que deixara cortada perto da árvore que derrubara. Por hora, ele voltaria a dormir perto de sua tão amada família.

Ao recolher o último pedaço de lenha caída, Derek fora surpreendido quando os trovões ficaram mais altos e constantes. Ele olhou para cima, vendo que o céu brilhava em um show de cores intensas, que percorriam as nuvens na forma de correntes elétricas. O adolescente se viu boquiaberto quando os raios passaram a se acumular em uma determinada região das nuvens. Exatamente sobre ele. Estranhando tudo aquilo, o rapaz começou a marchar para o interior da casa, ainda observando as nuvens

\- mas o que caralho...

O rapaz fora impedido de continuar a sua pergunta quando um raio grosso e brilhante atingiu a sua casa. O telhado explodiu, mas não fora o suficiente para conter as correntes elétricas. Com o impacto do mjolnir no solo, no centro da casa, fez com que as paredes da casa explodissem de dentro para fora.

A onda de choque gerada pela explosão e pelo impacto dos raios atingiu o adolescente, o jogando para trás. Derek não teve tempo nem mesmo de entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele simplesmente bateu com as costas no tronco de uma árvore com tanta força que o seu coração perdeu o ritmo que seguia. A dor em seu peito cresceu e tudo ficou turvo. Uma pedra grande que fazia parte da parede o atingiu, o esmagando. Outro pedaço enorme da parede atingiu a árvore logo acima da cabeça de Derek, antes cair sobre si desengonçadamente, o livrando, por pouco de ser esmagado por completo. No entanto, o impacto de suas costas na árvore, interrompeu o ritmo do seu coração, que não tardou em parar de bater, completamente confuso.

Derek havia morrido de parada cardíaca.

Talia, Alexander, Laura e Cora se ergueram com o susto.

A sua casa havia ido pelos ares, os cobertores que os protegiam do frio, além da maioria dos móveis da casa. Cora gritava, desesperada, em completo pânico. Ela era apenas uma criança, e o som do telhado caindo e das paredes explodindo a assustara intensamente. Quando todos se ergueram, outro raio atingiu o local, os jogando para trás e os eletrocutando. Laura atingiu a parede de um dos quartos, os quais eram os únicos cômodos que ainda estavam de pé, milagrosamente. A moça caiu deitada no chão com o corpo dolorido pelo impacto. Talia e Alexander foram arremessados na neve do lado de fora da casa, sendo acolhidos pelo grande volume de neve que havia no chão. Já Cora, fora jogada contra a lareira. A garota bateu com a cabeça em uma pedra que também voara com o raio, desmaiando, antes de cair com o rosto sobre as brasas. A sua pele queimou e a brasa passou a se grudar na mesma até que a sua pele começasse a derreter. A dor se tornou tão intensa que a garota acordou, gritando de dor.

Laura, ao ouvir o grito de sofrimento da irmã mais nova, tratou de se erguer o mais rápido que pôde. Ela se quer notou a presença alta, ruiva e autoritária no centro do que há poucos instantes era uma casa. Talia e Alexander se ergueram, aterrorizados, e olharam para a direção de sua casa, vendo um homem de armadura e longos cabelos ruivos alaranjados. Talia pôde ver a filha mais velha arrastar a mais nova até a neve e afundando o rosto dela na mesma por algum motivo. Ao ver as correntes elétricas percorrendo o corpo do homem de armadura, o humano ruivo o identificou imediatamente.

\- T-Thor?? – indagou Alexander, surpreso.

Não havia outra explicação para o que acabara de ocorrer com a sua casa.

\- finalmente! – exclamou o deus do trovão, sorrindo ladino.

\- mas o que foi isso? P-por que destruir a nossa... – o humano tentou perguntar, mas fora calado quando a sua mulher gritou o nome da filha mais nova e correu na direção da mesma.

Alexander desviou o olhar do deus para as filhas, só então notando a gritaria causada por Cora e sua dor.

\- CORA! – Talia gritou o nome da filha mais uma vez, mas fora impedida de se aproximar quando um martelo incrivelmente brilhante passou voando diante do seu rosto.

A mulher se viu surpresa com a atitude do deus, que a observava com seriedade.

\- você ousa me ignorar? – questionou Thor, indignado.

\- o-o quê? P-por que está fazendo isso? – indagou a mulher, completamente aterrorizada.

\- por que fez isso com a minha filha? Por que fez isso com a minha casa? Por que atacou a minha esposa? – indagou Alexander, confuso e amedrontado, enquanto se aproximava do deus.

Com um único soco desferido horizontalmente para o lado, Alexander voou para a mesma direção em que as costas do deus ruivo estavam direcionadas. Talia gritou, aterrorizada, chamando pelo marido. O homem caiu sobre a neve e rolou algumas poucas vezes e parar deitado sobre o aglomerado de flocos brancos, atordoado.

Laura desviou o olhar de Cora após ouvir a mãe gritar pelo pai. Ela pôde ver o deus erguer a mão na direção de sua mãe e o tão famoso martelo mágico retornar voando para a mão divina. 

\- finalmente. Finalmente encontrei você – ditou o deus de cabelos e barba ruivos olhando fixamente para Talia, que lhe fitou confuso e receosa.

\- a mim? Estava me procurando? Mas... Meu senhor, se estavas procurando, por que destruístes a minha casa? Por que atacastes a minha família? Por que procuras a mim, uma simples humana? – a mulher desatou a questionar, se sentindo aliviada ao ver o marido, um tanto tonto, se levantar.

\- Mãe! A Cora precisa de ervas! – exclamou Laura, desesperada, se aproximando da mãe com a irmã mais nova em seus braços, cobrindo a queimadura com neve.

Talia ignorou a imagem do deus ruivo para focar todo o seu instinto materno em sua filha caçula. Saber que Cora estava ferida e que fora tudo culpa de um deus lhe partia o coração. A garota, como toda criança, adorava os deuses e suas histórias. Se aquele por quem tinha tanta admiração havia lhe feito aquele ferimento no rosto, como a garota iria se sentir? Sem contar que Talia se quer pôde fazer algo para impedir que aquilo acontecesse com a sua pequena e doce criança.

Antes mesmo que Laura alcançasse a sua mãe, Thor surgiu ao seu lado, com um olhar severo, a assustando. A moça tremeu de medo ao ver os olhos azuis sendo direcionados com ira em sua direção. O ruivo de sangue divino girou no próprio eixo, erguendo a perna e acertando o abdômen da jovem mortal, a lançando metros de distância, até que o corpo as mulher de perdesse em meio a mata. Talia se viu boquiaberta. Ela se quer conseguiu expressar a dor e a raiva de presenciar aquela cena. Cora, que fora largada por Laura devido ao impacto que recebera, estava para cair na neve, quando fora acertada no torso pelo joelho do deus, que a jogou para cima. Thor saltou, girando no próprio eixo mais uma vez, antes de acertar a criança com o calcanhar, a jogando mais longe do que jogara a mais velha. Mas, diferente da trajetória de Laura, que fora reta e horizontal, a de Cora fora em diagonal, a lançando mais alto ainda.

\- MINHAS FILHAS! – gritou Talia, desesperada.

\- você não vai morrer por uma queda, criança – ditou Thor passando a girar o mjolnir em sua mão, concentrando eletricidade, antes de o lançar na direção da criança, a acertando nas costas e a eletrocutando.

\- NÃO! – Talia já se encontrava em prantos.

Thor se aproximou da mulher, pronto para começar a espancar a mesma.

Alexander rugiu ao jogar o machado na direção das costas do deus do trovão. Thor, ao ouvir o gritou de fúria do humano, se virou, vendo o machado girar no ar enquanto se aproximava. O deus, sem esforço algum, desviou do ataque. Tudo o que ele precisou fazer fora dar um pequeno passo para o lado, permitindo que a arma passasse ao lado do seu rosto, dando uma volta perfeita sobre o seu ombro sem se quer lhe tocar. O deus do trovão ergueu a mão na direção em que lançara o seu martelo, o fazendo retornar para si.

Thor ouviu a mulher gritar de fúria, provavelmente avançando contra si. Ele se virou, sorrindo vitorioso ao imaginar o quão fraco seriam os golpes daquela mulher. No entanto, ele fora surpreendido quando a lâmina do machado brilhou diante do seu rosto. O deus, usando de sua velocidade, tentou desviar, mas não conseguiu sair ileso. Talia, movida pela fúria, agarrou a empunhadura do machado, que ainda girava no ar, antes de desferir um golpe com toda a sua força no deus do trovão, rugindo no ato. Ela pretendia decapitar o ruivo filho de Odin, mas tudo o que conseguira fora criar um corte profundo em seu pescoço. Aquele corte com toda a certeza do mundo deixaria uma cicatriz. Em seu movimento brusco para desviar do machado, Thor saiu do alcance do mjolnir, que ainda possuía raios em seu corpo. O martelo mágico passou pelo espaço entre a mãe furiosa e de coração partido e o deus a quem a arma mágica pertencia, indo direto para a árvore onde o corpo sem vida de Derek se encontrava.

O mjolnir caiu exatamente sobre a única parte do corpo de Derek que se encontrava exposta, o seu braço. O martelo quebrou a pedra que se encontrava sobre o braço do cadáver e esmagou a região quebrada dos ossos, o destruindo em pequenos pedaços.

Talia girou no próprio eixo, aproveitando a velocidade que tinha para desferir um outro golpe contra o deus do trovão. No entanto, o deus ruivo fora mais rápido e interceptara o seu braço, parando o golpe. A mulher olhou surpresa para o deus, o vendo sustentar uma expressão de nojo para si.

\- afaste-se de mim, imunda – ralhou o filho de Odin usando do seu outro braço para quebrar o membro da morena, que gritou de dor, antes de tomar o machado da mulher.

Alexander apressou-se em correr na direção do deus, antes que o mesmo pudesse ferir ainda mais a sua família. Mas ele não foi rápido o suficiente. Usando a arma humana, Thor golpeou o ombro de Talia, decepando o braço da mulher em um único golpe. Alexander gritou pela esposa, desesperado, enquanto corria na direção da mesma. Mas, infelizmente, a maldita neve lhe atrapalhava na movimentação. A morena urrou de dor, antes de tentar levar o braço quebrado ao encontro do ferimento, na tentativa de conter o sangramento, não importasse o quanto lhe doesse o braço quebrado. Nisso, Thor lhe golpeou o outro ombro, lhe tirando os dois braços.

\- NÃO! – gritou o humano de cabelos ruivos vendo a mutilação de sua esposa.

A fúria e a dor de ver a sua amada família sendo violentada e assassinada de forma tão cruel. O humano pegou um pedaço de madeira que se encontrava no caminho e avançou contra o deus. Thor contra atacou, lançando o machado no homem. Alexander desviou do machado, se abaixando e dando um passo para o lado, seguindo para o deus do trovão com ódio. O ruivo divino rosnou, apontando com a mão para o seu martelo, o fazendo liberar algumas correntes elétricas.

O mjolnir voou até o seu dono, antes do mesmo acertar um golpe em cheio no peito de Alexander, que se preparava para cravar o pedaço de madeira em seu pescoço. A caixa torácica do humano ruivo se quebrou, perfurando os órgãos que ela deveria proteger. O torso de Alexander praticamente tomou metade do volume que deveria ter.

\- ALEEEEEEEX! – gritou Talia assim que ouviu o som emitido pelos ossos do marido, antes de o mesmo voar longe novamente.

Talia desviou o olhar para Thor, assim que uma sombra surgiu sobre si, vendo o deus com o famoso mjolnir erguido de prontidão.

\- que a maior desgraça do mundo caia sobre você e sua família! – ralhou a mulher vendo o ruivo sorrir vitorioso.

\- você e a sua família são a maior desgraça do mundo – disse o deus de cabelos e barba ruivos antes de descer o mjolnir com força contra a cabeça da morena.

O crânio de Talia se partiu com a facilidade de um ovo diante da força descomunal do ruivo de pé a sua frente. O seu cérebro fora instantaneamente pelos pedaços de seu crânio. No entanto, a mulher não morrera com aquele único golpe. Mas ela também não conseguia falar, muito menos sentir nada. O seu cérebro fora danificado demais e algumas das funções cruciais foram completamente perdidas.

Thor sorriu para o estado do rosto da mulher, que se encontrava completamente desfigurado. Um dos olhos de Talia pulou do lugar, ficando pendurado pelos nervos que o ligavam ao cérebro. O olho intacto e a cavidade exposta que pertencia ao seu outro olho secretavam sangue, como um choro de morte. A mulher gemeu algo desconexo olhando na direção em que o mjolnir se encontrava antes de alcançar a mão de Thor. Vendo um braço ensanguentado surgir por entre os escombros e a árvore. O seu instinto de mãe lhe dizia que aquele era o seu único filho homem, já morto. E fora o seu nome que ela gemera de forma desconexa antes de o deus ruivo a fitar com ódio e passar a desferir uma série de golpes potentes do mjolnir na cabeça da humana, a destruindo por completo.

Alexander, ao mesmo tempo em que sangrava pela boca e tentava, em vão, puxar o ar para os seus pulmões perfurados, observou a morte de sua amada esposa. Ele assistiu, aterrorizado, o acesso de fúria do deus enquanto o mesmo martelava, sem controle algum, a cabeça de sua bela mulher, destruindo a cabeça da mesma. Se perguntava o motivo de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo. Eles tiveram uma noite tranquila e amável em família. Estava tudo indo bem. Mas então fora acordado com o deus do trovão, alguém em que ele se quer acreditava, descendo dos céus, destruindo a sua casa e matando a sua família. O homem chorava, desolado, desejando apenas que a morte viesse logo. Ele sabia que iria morrer. Sentia a dificuldade de respirar, somada a dor no peito sempre que tentava inspirar. Aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa: as suas costelas quebradas perfuraram os seus pulmões. O humano viu o deus de cabelos ruivos se aproximar de si enquanto girava o mjolnir na mão, o limpando do sangue e dos pequenos pedaços do corpo de Talia que permaneciam grudados em sua arma.

\- sabe... Isso não tinha nada a ver com você. Por mim, você já estaria muito longe daqui, correndo com o rabo entre as pernas. Mas você insistiu em ficar e tentar proteger esses monstros que você chamou de família. Não é culpa minha você estar morrendo. É sua. – ditou Thor vendo o humano sustentar uma expressão de ódio profundo em sua direção. O ruivo prestes a morrer encontrava uma expressão de deleite no rosto divino.

\- mas não se preocupe. Eu sou um deus misericordioso. Vou te ajudar com o seu sofrimento – falou com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto antes cravar a sua mão no peito do humano, agarrando o coração do mesmo com a mão.

Thor se deliciava com a expressão de dor e sofrimento do humano. Alexander abriu a boca em um gemido mudo de dor. Ele tentava pronunciar algo mas engasgava-se no próprio sangue, fazendo com que apenas sons esganiçados saíssem por sua boca. O homem de cabelos ruivos e barba igualmente cobreada lambeu os lábios ao apertar a mão, espremendo o coração humano como um pedaço de pano encharcado. O sangue escorreu por seus dedos como água. Alexander ainda tentou resistir a morte por alguns segundos, mas ele logo desistiu, a aceitando de bom grado.

Por qual motivo ele deveria resistir?

A sua família estava morta. Presenciara a sua mulher ser brutalmente assassinada. Sua filha Cora fora lançada a uma altura que com certeza ela iria morrer já queda, isto é, se já não tivesse morrido ao ser acertada pelo mjolnir. A sua filha Laura ele nem sabia como estava, o seu filho Derek muito menos. Com certeza ambos já estariam mortos, também. Por que ele deveria continuar vivendo? Por que seria merecedor de tal benefício? Não fora capaz de proteger a sua família. Falhara comi pai e marido. Ele sentia que deveria morrer o quanto antes.

E, de fato, a morte não tardara a lhe alcançar.

Thor retirara a sua mão de dentro do peito do humano morto observando, com fascínio, o modo natural como o sangue fluía do ferimento gerado por sua mão, que se encontrava encharcada de sangue. O deus do trovão sorriu, orgulhoso de seu feito, antes de se virar na direção da mata.

\- ainda falta uma – disse o ruivo enquanto sustentava um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Com um salto, ele subiu em uma árvore e esperou, pacientemente, pelo retorno da única sobrevivente. Ele sabia que ela retornaria. Aqueles malditos viviam em comunidade. Davam extremo valor a família. Demorou alguns minutos, mas logo a ruiva surgiu em seu campo de visão. Chorando mancando, enquanto surgia dos arbustos, olhando ao redor.

\- Cora! – a mulher jovial chamou pela irmã caçula, na esperança de que a mesma respondesse.

Quando o seu olhar caiu sobre a extrema mancha vermelha sobre a neve, Laura engasgou com o ar. Ela não precisou reconhecer o corpo para começar a chorar. A Hale sabia que era alguém da sua família. Não podia reconhecer, uma vez que a cabeça estava completamente afundada na neve e esmagada. Mas tardou a reconhecer aquele corpo morto. Não fora difícil. Cabelos pretos e longos, roupas femininas.

Aquele era o corpo de Talia, sua mãe.

A ruiva gritou.

Um grito de dor e desespero.

Thor sorriu.

\- mãe.... Mãe... – a ruiva se jogou ajoelhada na frente do corpo desfigurado da mãe.

Lhe doía demais ver aquela cena. Uma mulher tão bela, como a sua mãe, fora morta de forma tão cruel. Os braços de Talia estava espalhados ao redor do corpo da mulher, jogados sobre a neve, enquanto a cabeça estava esmagada, rente ao chão, ligada ao corpo apenas por alguns músculos e sua pele na lateral do pescoço.

\- pai! PAI! A mãe... A mãe... A Cora... – a Laura tentava, desesperadamente, pedir a ajuda do seu pai.

Ela tentava alertar o homem do ocorrido ao mesmo tempo em que varria a clareira em que morava com os olhos, procurando por seu pai. Com o desespero e a adrenalina dominando o seu corpo, ela demorou para notar o corpo desfalecido do pai, sentado, com as costas apoiadas em uma árvore. Quando finalmente o identificou, Laura foi de encontro ao corpo do pai o mais rápido que podia, o que não era muito, visto de estava mancando desde que batera contra uma pedra quando lançada longe pelo homem que os atacara. Quando se aproximou, a dor em seu peito aumentou. O buraco no peito do seu pai era notável, ainda mais com todo o sangue que se encontrava manchando as roupas do cadáver.

\- não... – murmurou a ruiva, desolada.

Se antes ela já não tinha controle sobre as lágrimas que rolavam livremente por seu rosto, agora ela não tinha controle sobre os soluços esganiçados que escapavam por seus lábios. Ela voltou a se jogar de joelhos na neve, se curvando sobre o colo do pai e passando a chorar sobre o mesmo

Ela chorou chamando pelo pai por um tempo, antes de se erguer, ainda chorando, para poder fechar os olhos vazios do homem que tanto amava. A mulher olhou ao redor, tentando procurar por seus irmãos. Cora estava ferida e ela não fazia a menor ideia de onde estava Derek. Não sabia se o irmão estava ferido ou não.

Os seus pais estavam mortos

Isso era um fato triste e inegável.

Mas os seus irmãos poderiam estar vivos e precisando de sua ajuda. Então, com muito esforço e dor no peito, Laura se despediu do seu pai. Acariciando-lhe a face sofrida e surrada, lançando um beijo no ar enquanto o fazia, antes de se erguer e dar dois passos para trás, ainda mancando e chorando, observando o cadáver do pai. A ruiva varreu a clareira com o olhar chamando pelo irmão, se deparando, devido a sua localização, com um braço saindo de detrás de escombros apoiados em uma árvore. Se aproximando com passos lentos e mancos, a mulher olhou bem para os escombros. A pedra se encontrava de pé, na neve, esmagando um par de pernas. Fazendo esforço e muita forca ela conseguiu virar os escombros sobre a neve, ao lado do corpo sem vida de Derek.

\- não... – murmurou a Hale desabando em lágrimas.

Ela gritou de dor ao ver o corpo chamuscado do seu irmão mais novo. Os olhos vazios apontando para o lado, mais especificamente para o braço , antes quebrado por uma pedra, e ,agora, esmagado pelo martelo de Thor. O braço ferido apresentava também queimaduras intensas geradas pelas correntes elétricas de martelo mágico.

\- por que? – se questionou a mulher jovial em meio ao seu sofrimento, sentindo as mãos, trêmulas, se dirigirem lentamente para o rosto sereno do irmão falecido, na tentativa de lhe realizar uma última carícia antes de fechar os seus olhos e o abandonar para seguir em busca de sua irmã caçula. Mal sabendo que esta fora arremessada a centenas de metros de distância. O som de algo metálico caindo perto de si lhe chamou a atenção, gerando pânico em seu peito. Ao olhar para o lado, ela pôde ver um martelo enorme sobre a palma da mão do braço ferido do corpo de seu irmão mais novo.

\- eu nem tinha percebido esse daí – a voz máscula de Thor fora emitida atrás de si, fazendo a ruiva travar instantaneamente.

Ela mal teve tempo de olhar para trás e já fora puxada bruscamente pelos seus longos cabelos ruivos. A mulher fora arrastada até o centro da clareira, onde ficava os destroços do que um dia fora a sua casa. Ela gritava, se esperneava e golpeava a mão do ruivo com as mãos, tentando, em vão, se soltar do agarre do deus do trovão.

\- eu já matei toda a sua família, mulher. Da mais nova ao mais velho. Agora é a sua vez. Me divirta, pelo menos. Já que nenhum deles me divertiu muito enquanto eu os matava – ditou o deus ruivo vendo a humana para por um segundo, lhe observando em completo pânico, antes de retornar a gritar w a tentar se soltar de seu agarre.

  
Derek caminhava já fazia algum tempo. 

  
Ele não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Simplesmente acordara em um local completamente estranho sem fazer a menor ideia de como havia chegado ali. O chão ainda era coberto de neve, o que lhe fazia pensar que não estava tão longe assim de casa. Mas ele não estava sozinho naquele lugar. Ele via pessoas estranhas, muitas delas, todas marchando de forma lenta e sôfrega na mesma direção. Todas elas tinham um formato estranho em seus corpos. Eles pareciam se desfazer em poeira, como estátuas velhas a beira da destruição, mas nunca perdiam o volume que tinham. Ao olhar bem para o próprio corpo, Derek percebeu que ele se encontrava na mesma situação.

Por algum motivo, um vento forte soprava contra ele, vindo da direção para onde todos marchavam, o que fazia o seu corpo se desfazer em poeira, igualzinho as outras pessoas, mas sem nunca perder a forma. Ao olhar bem para a direção de onde o vento soprava, Derek via uma estranha luz verde brilhar intensamente, o chamando.

E foi assim que ele começou a marchar, juntamente com todas aquelas pessoas, na direção daquele brilho verde intenso. O caminho era longo. Já fazia alguns bons minutos que ele caminhava, mas nada de ter, se quer, uma vista do local para onde ia. Era sempre aquela luz verde estranha. De vez em quando, Derek olhava ao redor para tentar reconhecer alguma daquelas pessoas. Mas nada. Ele não reconhecia nenhuma delas. A verdade era que Derek só conhecia a sua família. Nunca vira nenhuma mulher, homem ou criança que não pertencesse a sua família. Isso o deixava desconfortável. Derek poderia ser um rapaz nórdico, mas isso não o impedia de ser tímido. Não ficava muito tempo encarando as outras pessoas, por temer ser pego no ato.

O Hale observou algumas pessoas da cabeça ais pés, percebendo a diferença gritante de suas vestes. Eram claramente nobres ou pessoas ricas. O moreno de olhos verdes conseguia ultrapassar a todos, mesmo aqueles que não aparentavam ser tão diferentes de si, ao analisar as suas vestes. Ele estranhou.

Seria ele tão rápido assim?

Olhando melhor para as pernas das outras pessoas, tentando ver o ritmo em que elas caminhavam, o adolescente notou algo estranho. Todas as pessoas caminhavam de forma desengonçada. Ao se focar melhor nos pés de um homem, mesmo com toda a neve, Derek pôde perceber que eles calçavam um estranho sapato de ferro. Ao analisar a todos ao seu redor, Derek notou que todos calçavam sapatos de ferro. Ainda estranhando todos aqueles estranhos sapatos de ferro, ele ultrapassou um homem velho e franzino, quase esbarrando no mesmo.

\- Hela... – o velhinho murmurou enquanto permanecia a marchar lentamente.

\- me desculpe – Derek pediu enquanto se afastava do velhinho, antes de parar e deixar os seus ombros caírem 

\- Hela? – murmurou o rapaz, descrente do que havia escutado.

\- mas Hela é... Não... – murmurou começando a negar com a cabeça, já compreendendo o que estava acontecendo.

Ele precisou apenas do nome da deusa para compreender tudo. Caminho extenso, luz verde intensa e atraente, pessoas com sapatos de ferro. Ali não eram pessoas comuns. Eram espíritos. Ele havia morrido. Todos eles estavam mortos. Aquela era a transição do mundo dos vivos para o mundo dos mortos, o reino de Hela. Os Hales não eram religiosos ao ponto de fazerem oferendas e coisas do tipo. No entanto, Talia sempre ensinava aos filhos sobre os deuses.

“Por mais que não sejamos devotos a um deus, devemos conhecer sobre ele para respeitar aqueles que são.”

Eram as palavras da mulher. E fora graças a essas palavras e ao conhecimento passado por sua mãe, que Derek percebeu o que estava acontecendo consigo.

\- NÃO! – gritou o adolescente entrando em desespero.

Ele não se lembrava de nada. Não sabia como morrera. Tinha algo de errado, ali. Ele não poderia estar morto. O Hale se virou e deu as costas para a luz verde, com o intuito de marchar na direção de onde viera. Mas, assim que começou a caminhar, ele teve uma visão tristonha. Uma criança marchando com aqueles sapatos de ferro de forma desengonçada. E foi então que Derek se lembrou do motivo de as pessoas usarem sapatos de ferro enquanto faziam a marcha para Helheim.

\- MAS QUE MERDA! Eu não posso voltar! Não posso sair do caminho, pois assim eu me perco, não posso voltar, pois assim viro um draugr. Mas eu não quero ir! Eu não posso morrer assim! Sem glória alguma! Nunca cacei sozinho, nunca conheci uma mulher, não sou um líder de família. Eu não posso morrer assim! – exclamou o rapaz, indignado.

Ele realmente não queria fazer aquela marcha ainda. Derek sentia que ainda tinha muito mais coisas para viver. Ele era jovem. Apesar de gostar de sua casa e de sua família, ele pretendia sair de lá um dia. Viajar o mundo. Conhecer pessoas. Encontrar a mãe dos seus filhos. Mas aquela situação estava complicada.

Ele não poderia se negar a ir para Helheim. As consequências seriam enormes. Essa era a finalidade do sapato de ferro: manter o espírito firme em sua jornada. As almas que se perdiam no caminho para Helhaim nunca tinham um final bom. Aqueles que se desviavam do caminho se tornavam fantasmas para sempre, nunca podendo encontrar o reino dos mortos para que pudessem reencarnar. Aqueles que decidiam voltar para seus corpos, acabavam por conseguir o feito. No entanto, quando alcançavam os seus corpos, os mesmos já estavam podres, em decomposição, além de terem perdido a sua essência no meio do caminho, se tornando violentos e asquerosos mortos vivos conhecidos como Draugr.

Por fim, depois de algum tempo parado, Derek, gemendo de desgosto, voltou a marchar na direção de Helheim. Ele apenas estranhava o fato de não estar com os benditos sapatos de ferro. Talvez a sua mãe tivesse insistido em uma cremação. Ou, então, talvez eles tivessem se negado a o enterrar com tal adereço por falta de crença nos deuses.

Depois de muito marchar, Derek finalmente teve a visão dos portões gelados de Helheim. Ele jurava ter passado horas caminhando naquela marcha fúnebre. O rapaz se jogou de joelhos no chão, agradecendo por finalmente ter alcançado o seu objetivo. Ele estava todo dolorido. Ao se sentar há alguns metros dos portões do reino de Hela, em um local bastante iluminado pelas luzes verdes que vinham do interior dos portões, o Hale tratou de analisar os próprios pés, que doíam muito. Ao tocar os pés, o rapaz puxou o ar e mordeu os lábios. O simples toque de seus dedos em seu pé fora motivo para uma dor aguda tomar o local. Mordendo os lábios com força, Derek conseguiu virar o pé para si.

\- porra! – exclamou ao ver o estado dos seus pés.

Agora Derek entendia o motivo de calçar sapatos de ferro nos pés dos mortos, como mandavam as tradições. A sola dos seus sapatos havia sido totalmente consumida, os seus pés estavam sangrando, a sua pele já havia sumido havia algum tempo, restando apenas a carne que ela protegia.

\- puta merda! – praguejou ao olhar para os portões.

Ainda havia um longo caminho, pelo que ele podia ver dali. Suspirando de dor e por saber a dor que lhe aguardava assim que tocasse os pés no chão, o moreno de olhos verdes tratou de se colocar de joelhos. Com muito esforço e dor, o Hale se colocou de pé, com uma expressão chorosa no rosto, antes de começar a, sofridamente, caminhar. Cada passo, para o moreno de olhos verdes, era como se facas penetrassem os seus pés. Em seu quinto passo, o adolescente acabou por cair para trás quando, do nada, uma explosão ocorreu na neve a sua frente. Quando o rapaz ergueu o olhar para a frente, tentando entender o que diabos havia acontecido, ele fora surpreendido pela imagem de uma enorme animal de pelos escuros, com alguns poucos fios brancos. As presas enormes e amareladas eram exibidas para si, enquanto os seus quatro olhos azulados lançavam um olhar de repreensão em sua direção. Em seu peito, o sangue pingava de tão encharcados que os seus pelos se encontravam. Em meio ao sangue, era possível ver uma enorme corrente azul clara como o gelo.

\- Garm... – murmurou Derek, surpreso, vendo o enorme cão de gelo rosnando pra si.

O Hale se ergueu, com demasiada dificuldade, enquanto admirava a criatura em frente de si. Era enorme. O cão de gelo estava abaixado para poder lhe encarar, mas, mesmo assim, continuava enorme de se ver. Era admirável toda a sua beleza, que se tornava ainda mais notável devido ao seu tamanho. O moreno de olhos verdes tentou se aproximar do animal, mas o mesmo rosnou, fazendo o adolescente recuar.

\- você não é bem-vindo neste reino – rosnou Garm e Derek, ainda hipnotizado pela beleza da criatura.

\- você fala! – exclamou baixinho, surpreso. Balançando a cabeça algumas vezes, o moreno processou as palavras do cão.

\- espera. O quê? Como assim eu não sou bem-vindo? – indagou o moreno, confuso.

\- você não pode entrar nesse reino. Dê meia volta – ditou Garm encarando o pequenino com os seus quatro olhos azulados.

\- mas, se eu não sou bem-vindo aqui, para onde vou? – inquiriu o espirito vendo a criatura mística se erguer, autoritária.

\- Derek? – uma voz conhecida chamou pelo rapaz, que se virou instantaneamente, encontrando sua mãe parada atrás de si.

\- mãe? A senhora também morreu? – indagou o rapaz vendo a mulher se aproximar de si.

\- então foi por isso que eu não lhe vi. Você morreu antes – disse a mulher se aproximando, também mancando, e puxando o filho para um abraço.

\- a senhora também morreu... – murmurou Derek, surpreso.

\- vamos, querido. Vamos entrando. Não podemos demorar, ou nos tornaremos algo que não queremos – ditou Talia continuando a caminhar, puxando o filho pelos ombros.

A pata enorme de Garm bateu contra o solo, diante dos dois espíritos, os impedindo de seguir caminho, em um aviso claro de repreensão. Talia ergueu o olhar, confusa e receosa. Ela havia, sim, notado o enorme cão de gelo ao se aproximar do filho. No entanto, ela preferiu ignorar ao tentar lidar com a fera. Se Garm tivesse cismado com a sua família, ela poderia fazer nada a respeito, uma vez que não compreenderia uma fera. Tudo o que ela queria era seguir em paz para a reencarnação junto de toda a sua família.

\- você, mulher, pode seguir. Você é bem-vinda, criança. Mas o garoto não é bem-vindo. – anunciou o enorme quadrúpede de quatro olhos vendo a mulher, confusa, franzir o cenho.

\- por que o meu filho não é bem-vindo no reino da senhora Hela, mas eu sou? – inquiriu a Hale, confusa.

Garm, calmamente, se inclinou na direção da mulher, a farejando, antes de, cuidadosamente, deslizar a ponta da língua por sua cabeça. Tanto Talia quanto Derek se viram surpresos. Eles não esperavam que o cão de gelo fosse ter aquele tipo de atitude com uma mera humana.

\- apesar do seu parentesco distante com a minha senhora, o seu filho, minha criança, não é bem-vindo-vindo no dos mortos, pois o coração mortal dele ainda bate. A sua criança ainda vive, apesar do espírito estar em nossos portões – ditou Garm surpreendendo aos Hales, que se entreolharam, surpresos.

\- ele está vivo? – inquiriu Talia, esperançosa.

\- sim. O seu coração parou por um tempo, o que justifica a sua presença em meus domínios, no entanto, o órgão pulsante de seu peito voltou a bater – explicou a criatura peluda enorme vendo mãe e filho se entreolharem.

\- querido, me escute. Não temos muito tempo – ditou a mulher se ajoelhando diante do adolescente, que também sem permitiu cair de joelhos diante da mãe.

\- eu não quero voltar sem você – disse o rapaz vendo a mulher negar com a cabeça.

\- querido, você não entende. Thor nos matou. Eu não sei o motivo, mas foi ele quem nos matou. Tanto você, quanto eu, quanto a Cora, a Laura e o seu pai – pontuou a morena vendo o rapaz lhe fitar abismado.

\- Thor?! Ele matou todo mundo?! – indagou Derek, surpreso.

\- sim, Derek. A todos nós. Eu não sei o motivo. Mas eu sei de uma coisa. Você tem que sobreviver. Assim que acordar, eu quero que você fuja. Não importa se você pode caminhar ou não. Se uma perna sua não estiver bem, manque. Se as duas não estiverem boas, vá de joelhos. Se estiver difícil com os joelhos, engatinhe. Se não pude mexer as mãos e as pernas, rasteje como uma cobra. O importante é que você fuja de Thor. Fuja dos deuses que seguem Odin – falou a mulher vendo o filho negar com a cabeça.

\- eu não quero ficar sozinho. Eu quero ficar com vocês – pontuou o rapaz vendo a mãe negar com a cabeça.

\- não é a hora, Derek. O meu maior desejo é que os meus filhos possam crescer e viver uma vida boa. Mesmo que eles passem por algo ruim, como o que aconteceu com a nossa família, eu quero que eles sejam felizes. Cora e Laura não podem fazer isso, uma vez que... Uma vez que Thor as pegou. Mas você pode. Então por favor, por favor, meu filho, viva. Viva por mim. Viva pelo que suas irmãs não vão poder viver. Não tenha pressa de voltar pra mim. Não tenha pressa de se juntar com a gente. Não vamos a lugar algum. Vamos todos estar lhe esperando aqui. – dizia a mulher de longos cabelos escuros, acariciando os cabelos que o filho herdara de si enquanto chorava.

\- e quando você... Quando você voltar. Eu quero ver um homem crescido. Um homem bonito, com barba, que tenha tido uma vida longa, feliz. Que tenha encontrado alguém para formar uma família. Alguém possa me levantar num abraço e poder contar, alegremente, o nome de todos os netos que me deu. Se a mulher não puder lhe dar filhos, não tem problema. Ela te amando como eu amo o seu pai é tudo o que importa. – disse a morena acariciando o filho o máximo que conseguia.

\- agora vá. Vá e viva, meu filho. Você tem que ter duas certezas em mente. A primeira é você deve viver, a segunda é que eu te amo. – disse a mulher, beijando o topo da cabeça do adolescente, antes de se erguer e se afastar.

O rapaz, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas, se ergueu com demasiada dificuldade. Ao seus pés ainda imploravam por descanso. No entanto, ela teriam que suportar.

\- você tem que se apressar, meu filho. Se ficar muito tempo fora do seu corpo, se tornará um espectro ou um draugr. Eu não quero isso para você – ditou Talia caminhando de costas até se colocar abaixo de Garm, o guardião.

Derek começou a caminhar, sôfrego e manco, ainda olhando para a mãe, a vendo acenar gentilmente em um adeus. Quando finalmente se virou para o seu caminho, o adolescente esbarrou em algo. Ao erguer o olhar, pôde encontrar o olhar complacente de seu pai.

\- para onde pensa que vai? Temos que fazer a passagem – disse o homem bagunçando os fios escuros dos cabelos do filho.

Derek quis chorar.

Ele realmente estava sozinho no mundo. Toda a sua família estaria no reino dos mortos enquanto ele estaria no mundo dos vivos, sofrendo com a falta de todos eles, com um desejo indescritível de voltar no tempo, para o momento em que ainda eram felizes.

\- eu não posso – respondeu enquanto abraçava o seu pai apertado.

\- como não? – inquiriu o ruivo, confuso.

\- Garm disse que eu estou vivo. Não posso entrar no mundo dos mortos. – explicou o Hale mais novo se afastando e vendo o mais velho lhe fitar confuso.

\- Garm? Meu filho, cães não falam – explicou Alexander vendo o enorme cão de gelo se aproximar.

\- você tem pouco tempo, garoto – alertou o cão de gelo analisando a cena com os seus quatro olhos azuis. Derek iria abrir a boca para argumentar, mas fora calado por seu pai.

\- viu? Cães rosnam e latem. Mas eles não falam – disse o ruivo vendo o adolescente lhe fitar surpreso.

\- não ouviu? Mas a mãe ouviu! – exclamou confuso.

Alexander negou com a cabeça e abraçou o filho pelos ombros, passando a puxar o mesmo na direção do portão. No entanto, o cão de gelo rosnou para o seu ato, exibindo os dentes em desaprovação. O ruivo parou, confuso, antes de processar todos os acontecimentos.

\- você realmente está vivo? – indagou o homem vendo o adolescente menear positivamente.

\- estou. Mas eu não quero estar. Eu não quero ficar sozinho, pai. Quero ficar aqui com você, com a mãe, com a Laura e com a Cora – argumentou o mais novo vendo o mais velho lhe segurar pelos ombros e lhe olhar nos olhos.

\- Derek, antes de ser um homem, você é o meu filho e o filho de Talia. Você é forte o suficiente para superar isso. É só você querer. Fuja de Thor. Fuja dos olhos de Odin. Não seja visto por corvo algum. Eu conheci um homem de uma terra distante a sudeste. Vá para lá. Naquela terra Odin não pode lhe ver e Thor não pode lhe fazer mal. Viva, meu filho. O meu maior sonho é ver você um homem feito, forte e corajoso. Realize o meu sonho, Derek. Vai ser difícil, meu filho. Mas você vai conseguir. Eu sei disso. Você herdou o meu corpo, mas a sua determinação veio de sua mãe. Você tem o que é preciso para passar por isso. Ignore a dor. Ignore tudo e vá para essa terra distante. Quando ouvir alguém pronunciar Zeus, você vai saber que chegou. – ditou o ruivo e Garm rosnou para si.

\- o nome de deuses estrangeiros é proibido nos reinos nórdicos – alertou o cão e Derek lhe fitou confuso.

\- vá, Derek. Não perca tempo. Thor pode descobrir que estar vivo e lhe perseguir. Você tem que correr – falou se curvando até se colocar na altura do adolescente.

O segurando pela nuca, Alexander colou a sua testa na do filho, o fazendo olhar fundo em seus olhos.

\- eu te amo muito, meu filho. Agora vá e me orgulhe – ditou o ruivo antes de se afastar de Derek, que meneou positivamente.

\- o tempo acabou – Garm anunciou, chamando a atenção de Derek, que lhe fitou com surpresa.

Então ele estava morto de novo?

Antes que o jovem Hale pudesse dizer algo, o cão latiu em sua direção. Do latido do enorme cão de gelo, uma onda de choque emanou impulsionando a neve. Alexander cobriu os olhos, assim como todos os espíritos. Derek apenas se sentiu ser impulsionado para trás. A onda de choque lhe atingiu como um punho na boca do estômago, lhe jogando para trás.

O rapaz viu vários espíritos passando por si com velocidade, formando vultos confusos e brilhantes. Os espíritos se quer percebiam que um espírito passara voando por si com a velocidade de um raio.

Derek apenas teve tempo de erguer a mão na direção em que sabia que seus pais estariam, antes de tudo se tornar escuro.


End file.
